matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Bug Cyber Attack
The Evil Bug Cyber Attack is an ongoing Event in the game. History *It all started when the group of unidentified hackers had an evil plan regarding the security of many firms that became online. They spent almost one year in determining how to program the bots that has the devastating attack on many secured companies at once (even more devastating than most real-world viruses). However, their brainchild is the Evil Bug and its minions, much to their surprise. Since the said bug's AI was made by these hackers, they commanded the Evil Bug to create its lesser forms in an attempt to overwhelm most secured online companies. Later, news have reported worldwide that the mega-virus was spreading like wildfire as time went by. *Furthermore, most security researchers have tried various means (e.g. antivirus definition updates, hardening of security for devices, reinforcements of firewalls) to ensure that the virus's advance is halted, if not prevented, but in vain. Despite these efforts, the virus became rampant that the government demanded that the people not buy online, since there are chances of fraud and abnormal inner workings caused by the said issue. As a result of the savagery of the virus attack, many have called the military coders for help to check the infection's advances. Exacerbating the issue is that the virus have taken almost all countries' online system and that even the world-leading antiviruses (with up-to-date definition, five-star scanning system) did almost nothing to ensure maximum security for the user's computer. *Then, the Newbie, having heard the news regarding the attack on Internet, began to approach various security researchers regarding those matters and he said to them that he had a first-hand encountered the Evil Bug when he entered the portal that lead to various realms, only to encounter that Evil Bug in the last part, after when he managed to get back to the real world and encounter one semi-bald programmer (as shown in the comic before playing the ??? map) who told him and the Female Survivor how the chaos started. He also told them that he managed to defeat the Evil Bug, only to be zapped to the Virtual World, when he managed to defeat the Cubic boss through hardships even with allies that have joined him during his travels. The security programmers, convinced, allowed him to assist them to find the Evil Bug and its allies in the web. The Military Steps In *Having heard the help requested from almost all the countries being affected by the infection, the Armed Forces of United Blocks began its operations (codenamed "K.I.L.L.E.R") to halt the virus infection that have ravaged the Internet. Col. Frederick N. Carr, who was already preoccupied in being in charge with the fighting in the Middle East, accepted the role as an additional supervisor for the programmers that are trying to halt the progress of the pandemic. *Fortunately, the majority of the search engine servers became almost unaffected by the infection due to its defense systems. However, this is not to say that its immunity will last forever. Despite being unaffected by the event, they have requested the army's help to protect its data from being modified by unauthorized operations. Thousands of soldiers began working the program (such as the AI and its drones) to counter the Evil Bug and its minions in the cyberspace. Their supercomputer was also used in doing so. The Battle Begins *The battle began when altogether the unidentified hackers and the military coders began their own AI to incite cyber-warfare against each other. Meanwhile, the government all around the world have decided that they will provide the $500,000 reward for information regarding the unidentified hackers (e.g. the hacker's names (not including their aliases) and their whereabouts). Aftermath *The infection has caused around 75 trillion dollars of damage from affected companies worldwide combined. Consequently, many countries that was hit by the infection were in heavy debt. After the 10-day siege on the Internet, Colonel Carr have said of the Internet outbreak: *Right after the announcement via said mediums, many people, especially the online users, became jubilant as a result of the end of the war in Internet. They knew that the continuous war would severely deteriorate the situation of the Internet. Most security researchers agreed about that notion, but they also said that the Evil Bug AI went into hiding in the dark web. Having known about that incident, Colonel Carr said it was a good idea to send the Troy AI to the dark web to strip the Evil Bug AI of its existence. However, he have warned the programmers about the following caveats: **If the Troy AI is deployed only to be snatched there, then their chance of victory will be very slim. **The Evil Bug AI being stripped of its combative abilities is not enough for the world to be safe from the deadly online infection, as there are chances wherein the Evil Bug AI will reemerge to the open world Internet to continue the conflict in the Internet. **The AIs must be more powerful in terms of how it can take down the enemy AI minions, no matter how swift they are. *Having realized those caveats, the programmers began programming the Tron AI to be unobtainable in the Dark Web so as to pursue the remaining Evil Bug AI minions with little to no difficulty. *The Newbie, after he and the fellow security researchers, became overjoyed that the Evil Bug was defeated by the Army's Tron AI, in which they have co-produced with them. The newbie told the researchers that the Evil Bug have quickly made a run to the Dark Web for its own safety, in which he says will be disastrous (meaning that the Internet Plague will recur) if laid to the wrong hands. *At the same time, most countries have broadcast that the $500,000 reward will be given for the information leading to the arrest of the unidentified hackers who have started the online war. Many people began to wonder about the identity of these hackers, and there are even several evidences of the possible appearance of the unidentified hackers, most of which are based on speculations. Where Are the Unidentified Hackers? *Till this day, the identity of the hackers being responsible for the outbreak became an enigma, as most ideas regarding their identities are just conjectures. One of the speculations involves the hackers changing their appearance and the hackers changing their names, none of which are verified. Since then, the $500,000 reward for information leading to these suspects is still unclaimed until now... The Battle Continues in the Dark Web *Many security researchers became concerned about the Evil Bug AI being in the wrong hands when banished to that zone. Thus, before the military AI was sent there to track down the Evil Bug AI, Colonel Carr have said, *The statement have struck many programmers and security researches favorably, since it provided them the chance of victory against the Evil Bot AI. Hence, the programmers in the military entered the virtual war in the Dark Web against the Evil Bug AI by sending its "Tron" AI and its minions to pursue its (then capable) enemies. It is known that the Evil Bug sank like a rock in the first battle against the Tron AI, for the offensive capabilities of the Tron AI is much powerful than that of the Evil Bug AI. Combatants *Armed Forces of United Blocks programmers *Security researchers *Unidentified Hackers (opposing) AI Weapons Introduced Evil Bug *Infection *Security Bypass *High speed (for runaway purposes) "Tron" AI *Internet H-Bomb *Advanced heuristics *Error detection *Homing attacks Trivia *The event is concurrent to the 2019 Middle East Attacks. *It has the highest cost of damage of all conflicts, totalling to 75 trillion dollars. Category:Events